star_crossohpleasenofandomcom-20200214-history
Michi Nisenaki
“Is that a joke? Of course we’re going to see tomorrow.” General Information Michi is a mysterious character who entered Starcrossing shortly before the Starcross Tourney started. She is a human-like creature known as a shadow, from the Midnight Channel. Her lies of being a human can easily be seen through, as she constantly shows interest in real humans. She accidentally started getting herself involved in the plot by befriending some of the heroic fighters of the tournament. Ever since round two of the tourney started, she’s been the leader of a group of small heroes and friends known as the Short Squad. Personality Michi is a very friendly and usually optimistic individual. She’s been shown to be quite the bad liar, but people still believe that she’s a human. She may not seem to be very smart on the outside, but she’s actually very perceptive, and good at making plans. She was the first person to feel suspicious about Dimentio, even beginning to doubt their friendship. Michi makes nicknames for some of the people she meets, mainly if she can’t remember their names. Despite her suspicious actions and words at times, she’s supportive towards her friends, and she’ll do whatever she can to save them from danger. Michi is a kind and determined person, showing a strong desire to stop Vegeta, save Starcrossing, and save the shadows from being killed off. Abilities She’s not a hard-hitter, and her defense is fairly low, but she makes up for it with her impressive agility. Michi has a special technique that‘s been named “Bug Trigger” by the players. It allows her to temporarily reawaken her true form without pain. One of her other skills is her craftsmanship. Examples of this would be the weapons she made by herself. She also made a secret alternate outfit for herself. Story Michi is a shadow who used to live in the Midnight Channel. Her real self died after entering the TV and never leaving. The little shadow saw her die right in front of her eyes. Believing it was her fault for existing and living as a shadow, she forcefully erased her memories of it, forcing herself to keep waiting there for the other her. Ten years later, not knowing that her human self was dead, she got tired out of waiting and left the TV, not knowing that it wasn’t supposed to be possible for a shadow to leave. It’s confirmed that the human self intentionally went there and died. In Starcrossing, Michi made her first main appearance at the tournament ceremony, befriending Game & Watch, Sans, and Krabs. Since the beginning, she felt that the whole event was sketchy. After round two of the tourney began, the Short Squad was formed, and Michi began helping Oszust recruit the fighters of the tournament for the rebellion against Vegeta. When Madotsuki left everyone behind and unleashed Dark Raven after losing to Dante in the final round of the tournament, Michi lost control over herself and awakened her true form. The other members of the team theorized that Mado was her human self, but it was soon revealed that it happened because she reminded Michi too much of her other self when she died in front of her. Just a day later, she ran away with Dante to escape from the Subspace Army. They used Skyworld as a hiding place, while they ran around Starcrossing and saved whoever they could find. Thanks to Meloetta, the location of their base was leaked to Mia, and they relocated to Dreamland, which had also been put in a pocket dimension. About a day after that, Akechi took Michi to Mementos and helped her go back to her normal form. Everyone had a nice time in the castle after that. For example, they finally used the karaoke machine again, with a decently good amount of people in the audience. Little did they know, this would be the last normal night they could have with Michi, as she would get vesseled just one night after it. Friends Mr. Game & Watch Something to note first, Game & Watch has been nicknamed “Gamey” by her. After Parsley’s fight with Ruby Rose, they all had a picnic together and played truth or dare for a little while. Gamey was the first to find out that Michi wasn’t a human. Michi acts like a mother to him. Oreko She was one of the first members of the squad. She’s was the first person to learn about the Midnight Channel from Michi. The little shadow always tells telling her about the newest events. Oszust They’ve known each other since Parsley’s fight against Ruby. As of now, Michi is working for her, recruiting members of the tournament for the rebellion against Vegeta. Michi, like other people, views Oszust as an aunt. Goro Akechi After Oreko brought Akechi to the Short Squad’s base, he was questioned by the leader about the Metaverse, which she could feel when she saw Akechi’s fight against Dark Matter in the subway. He shared information with the squad about the Metaverse, letting them know that he’s a Phantom Thief, and telling them about the mysterious case of shadows being murdered. Michi showed an unusual amount of anger to that, wanting to save the shadows no matter what. Since then, they’ve been keeping secrets for each other. Akechi is her best friend. It may be confirmed that she’s like a daughter to him. Dante Similar to some of Michi’s other friends, she also met Dante in Dreamland, during Parsley’s fight. He’s been a good friend of hers for quite some time, and he understood the situation with her secret right away when she told him. Vess Otherwise known as Vessy, he met the little shadow at the same time as Chris. They have their similarities, both being dark bug-like creatures getting involved in the work of the Phantom Thieves. Vess sees Michi as just a normal person, rather than a shadow monster. Other Allies Kyouko, Gohan, Majima, Youngo, Krabs, Madotsuki, Ori, Tomnyan, Esorta, Maggie, Dave, The Devil, Geno, and Vergil. Enemies Mia Michi was one of the “leaders” of the survivors during the Darkest Tomorrow arc. Unfortunately for her, she didn’t know that she was one of Mia’s targets. Other Enemies Masayoshi Shido, Basilisx, Dark Raven, Chaoma, and Axe Knight. Frenemies Dimentio They met during Clownpiece and Jevil’s fight in the Starcrossing Tournament. They talk to each other often, usually discussing the tourney, or things about power. Dimentio is likely pretending to be Michi’s friend, and she can’t help but feel like he’s plotting something evil. Dimentio has been nicknamed “Magician” by Michi. Others Darkter Mario and Vegeta.Category:Heroes Category:Rumia21’s Characters Category:Short Squad Members